lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Nova
"Super Nova" is the 2 episode of 1 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Apr 25, 1997 on the TV channel Сhannel Citytv in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Paul Donovan, Jeffrey Hirschfield, Lex Gigeroff. The director of the episode were Ron Oliver. __TOC__ Summary The gang visits Kai's dead homeworld as the planet's sun is going supernova and ends up caught in a death trap set by the insane hologram of the planet's last survivor known as the Poet Man who died there driven mad by loneliness. Plot The film opens with a glum Zev standing before Kai's cryochamber longing for affection and someone to love her. Zev brings up the idea of searching for a way to bring Kai to life but Stan quickly negates the idea saying that he's dead-dead, and that he's been dead for thousands of years. Zev suggests looking for Kai's home world, but Stan refuses again only to anger Zev causing her to threaten and bite Stan. Later Zev showers under the Lexx's phallic-looking showerhead and asks if Stanley needs anything (he had been spying on her the whole time), she tells him to go off to a corner somewhere and "erupt" by himself. Zev consults Kai, who states that he has no desire to be alive. Meanwhile in the bowels of the Lexx, Giggerota is shown to be alive and takes herself to the bridge where 790 is shocked to see her again, Zev, Kai, and Stan rush to the bridge to reunite with her, Kai subdues Giggerota and they manage to tie her up. Zev asks 790 if there is anyway to find Brunnis to which he replies it could take up to a thousand years of searching to find it, Stan uses 790's response as reason to give up the cause. Kai informs Zev that the scar on his cheek is actually an ancient map leading the way back home; back to Brunnis. Eventually Stan gives in and they head to the planet. Upon arrival Kai notices a blue star that he's unfamiliar with and they take a Moth down to the planet, where they are greeted by a holographic message of the mysterious Poet Man. Giggerota is beckoned by the Divine Predecessors and is told to find Stan and bring him back to the Lexx so they can all leave. Giggerota decides to eat the brains instead but they bargain with her and show her an image of the planet of the "Milk-fed Boys", which intrigues Giggerota enough to comply with their plan. Giggerota flies a moth down to the planet in search of Stanley Tweedle. Inside the ancient building, Stan, Zev, and Kai stand in an unusual corridor with strange markings above the doors. Upon stepping on a loose tile a holographic recording plays detailing the room's purpose and its features only to be overriden by the persona of the Poet Man who jests of the idea. Zev is enveloped by an energy field and taken through the door marked "Burst of Life", and Kai follows to save her. Stan is left by himself and is teleported through the Love door. Stan ends up being restrained in a chair somewhat similar to an electric chair. He is greeted by the holograph of the Poet Man and a malfunction occurs making it believe Stanley is a female. The holograph programs a mechanical arm to open a container revealing s syringe filled with white substance, the Poet Man has been dead for some time but plans to live on by inseminating a fertile woman. Zev and Kai are restrained on tables, with a large saw blade motioning above them. The Poet Man jests at their situational death and programs the saw to move, it cuts Kai in half and a mechanical arm takes the remaining "skin" and formats a CD made from his memories and catalogs it somewhere above. Meanwhile Stanley is about to become impregnated by a dead Poet Man when the mechanical arm is smashed by Giggerota wielding a rock. Giggerota rescues Stanley from his insemination and takes him out of the Love room, she tells him to wait in the corridor while she does some things. Stan waits for a minute before his curiosity gets the better of him and he trips and enters the stabilization room. Giggerota began setting the planet's stabilizers as per her agreement with the Divine Predecessors. Stanley gets suspicious of her and asks where Kai and Zev are, to which Giggerota claims they are already back on the Lexx. Giggerota bites off Stan's hand and returns to the Lexx, bearing Stan's severed hand mounted on a stick. The Divine Predecessors inform Giggerota that they need Stanley Tweedle in order to use the Lexx to fly away, not just his hand. Annoyed, Giggerota flies back to the planet albeit eating her moth along the way. Stanley walks around the ancient building, the pain of losing his hand has taken its toll and he begins to stagger. The Divine Predecessors imitate Stanley Tweedle's voice and using the already placed hand, trick the Lexx into taking off and leaving Brunnis. Giggerota lands and notices that the brains have deceived her and tries returning to the Lexx but the Moth flies away from her, laughing at her in the process. Stanley ends up in the memory collectives chamber, a room where all of the disemboweled people's parts are hanged on racks and can be viewed by touching them. Stanley staggers and touches one and sees the memory of someone visiting the Time Prophet, who looking into the Future-Past knows that Zev's life is in danger and tells Stan where to find Kai's memories, and the opening to the Burst of Life Room. Stan removes the plate and starlight shines into the Burst of Life room from a window, reanimating Kai. Kai destroys the saw blade before it can kill Zev and saves Stan. The three of them ago to the stabilization room and quickly try re-stabilizing Brunnis, before the its sun goes supernova. Stan presses the wrong bar and an alarm goes off, alerting them that another failure will result in their immediate deaths. Zev cautions Stan to proceed carefully, and to try and remember the right sequence. Stan recalls seeing Giggerota pressing the bars and presses the right one, and the stabilizers kick back into effect, however they had been off for too long and the planet has only ten minutes before it goes supernova. Kai suggests that they all spend their last few minutes on Brunnis watching the Supernova, as it is a once in a lifetime experience. The three watch the Brunnis Sun and Star dance around each other and talk to Kai, who informs him that it is not his day of death but it is reserved for Brunnis. The combined power of the Brunnis Sun and Star grab hold of the Lexx and force it back down to Brunnis, allowing Stan, Kai, and Zev to board it escaping imminent peril. Giggerota however is left on a retracting power pillar on Brunnis and wildly screams at the Brunnis Sun and Star demanding a show, resulting in the two merging and going supernova, destroying the planet and incinerating her. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See First season See also * IMDb Super Nova * English transcript Super Nova (transcript) * Images from episode Category:Super Nova/images * Episode review on Lexxplorations Gallery * Add images and descriptions: SuperNova001.jpg|Cover of episode «Super Nova» Super Nova 002.jpg|Image from episode Super Nova Super Nova 003.jpg|Image from episode Super Nova Category:Episodes